


I Need to Break the Cycle

by flowerinmygarden



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Afterlife, Dark Fantasy, Deathless, Decisions, Declarations Of Love, Desperate, Eternity, Eventual Romance, Everfall, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goddesses, Godsbane, Immortality, Love Confessions, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinmygarden/pseuds/flowerinmygarden
Summary: The Arisen and her loyal companion finally bested the previous Seneschal, thus claiming the throne as the next world-watcher. The fate of the endless ring awaits at the might of the Godsbane. Which one would she choose for the sake of her long-waited love; and the future?
Relationships: Arisen/Pawns | Myrmidons, Female Arisen/Male Pawn, Female Arisen/Pawns | Myrmidons, Pawns | Myrmidons/Seneschal
Kudos: 6





	I Need to Break the Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Potential spoilers ahead! If you haven't played the game, I strongly suggest you do before reading this, or at least watch a playthrough. I'm afraid it won't make sense if you do not understand the lore. 
> 
> To clarify further: the female Arisen's name is Ellenne, and her main pawn is named Jakob. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Even in here, beyond the skies, unreachable by mere mortals, the Seneschal’s throne sits at the empty vessel of endless skylines. Lonely as it is, Ellenne, the new Thronetaker, lies in wait for what is to come.

Her loyal Pawn, Jakob, observes quietly as he muses around. Unable to fathom this seemingly unending ring. He is content that his mistress is still by his side, but unspoken distress and woe fills the atmosphere.

Ellenne still refuses to sit on the throne. She has done nothing but stares at it. She places a palm to feel the steady rhythm of her heart that was previously stolen by the Dragon. But as it returns, she couldn’t find aught of its value. It is there, for the sake of being there, but it changes nothing.  
She feels empty. 

“Master,” Jakob calls, his voice as steady as always. “The throne is yours. Take it.”

After a deep breath, the newly awakened Seneschal kneels in despair. “Is it all worth it?”

She can hear her Pawn’s footsteps getting closer, seemingly calm and reserved, despite what has been laid in front of their eyes. “I cannot partake in what pain you might be feeling in your heart – for I have none. But know this, my Arisen,” he kneels in front of Ellenne and ducks down to meet her eye level. “I will never leave your side, whatever ahead that might await us. I will not leave.”

Ellenne lifts her head, her eyelids tremble at the sheer pureness of her Pawn’s emotion. Though throughout many trials they have faced together, Ellenne has taught this soulless Pawn how to feel. He is now more than an empty jar in a humanoid form. His behaviors and emotions are what Ellenne had shown to him. She couldn’t see anything on Jakob’s mien, yet she feels everything. Connected, as if one, mirrorless personality. They stare at each other, speechless, then Ellenne starts to take Jakob’s hand, opening his palm.   
She put a small object. A ring. Similar to what the Dragonforged back at the Hillfigure Knoll had given her. “Take it,” she whispers, “know that my heart is bound to you always, dear Jakob.” 

Jakob widened his eyes when he sees the ring sits calmly on his palm. The pawnprint glows before it dims again. “The Arisen’s bond,” he quietly remarks. “I cannot take this, Master. I am but a property to serve your will. Not worthy of your affection.”

With that answer, Ellenne chuckles. Not one single tone of mirth escapes her lips, the giggle is full of sorrow. “Jakob…” she sighs. “Are you really that blind?”

Slowly but surely, she closes the gap between them, locking their lips together in one may feel as the first – and possibly – the last kiss. Jakob is taken aback, but he cannot decide otherwise. The Seneschal’s kiss is chaste, light as the clouds, Jakob feels his body burns and freezes at the same time. Gradually, he starts to melt within his mistress’ touch, closes his eyes, and feels the quickening pulse of Ellenne’s heart. 

Right after the kiss, Ellenne opens her eyes. Confident, but still full of distress. She holds Jakob’s hand firmly, closing his palm, with the ring still inside his grasp.   
Jakob starts to feel his body begins to crumble. He did not understand, but he does, now. The burning desire for his unspoken infatuation, his love, for his own mistress, was something he had felt a long time ago. 

He didn’t know falling in love could be this hard.

“Master, I wish…” the Pawn shakes his head in gloom, whilst his mistress’ body limps forward and falls into his embrace. A touch so desperately desired, a delicate lull for every limb on her body. “I only wish we hadn’t wasted so much time…”

He feels everything now. With every fiber of his being, they start to become one. Her pain, her love, her unbending will to protect those she holds most dear, are now his to feel too.

Not long after, Ellenne rummages her pockets. A slight sound of a weapon being unsheathed startles the Pawn. She flashes out the mighty Godsbane dagger. For a moment, the Seneschal marvels at it, eyebrows arched downwards as if pitying the blade. “Immortality; a gift that brings naught but sorrow.” She stares at her own reflection in the dagger. 

Then suddenly, she lifts her head back up, with a widening smile and rosy-pink blush. “But now you are here. With me. My life is yours as do yours is mine.” Ellenne then throws away the blade, not minding where it lands. Be it fall into a bottomless pit, or lost in the deepest depth of the ocean, it matters not; as long as Ellenne still have Jakob by her side.  
The Pawn stays silent. Doubts swirl his mind for a moment before deciding his judgment matters not for his mistress. Naught what he’d say may alter the mind of the Seneschal. It is her own choice of will, and so it shall be. 

“Milady,” the word escapes his lips subconsciously. “I am at your side. If my being is bound to you forever, then it is a responsibility I am honored to protect my endless love.”

“Our.” The woman corrects. “Our endless love.” 

As their heartstrings finally attach, the sorrow in the Seneschal’s face starts to falter. They kiss once more, perhaps once more, and another, and another. Wrapping inside each other’s warmth in this lonely outer-life dimension. 

The mood shifts into a more jovial manner. The dark, unending, empty Seneschal’s hamlet gradually turns into a massive, luxury bedchamber. One you might find as noble dwellers in the Gran Soren’s castle – but thrice bigger and mightier. This conjuration may be a mere delusion, yet they bathe in the showering wealth. 

The place starts to become livelier. The colors are bright and vibrant. Twinkling chandeliers atop their heads. They both laugh as they happily make their way to the king-sized bed. Smiling, giggling, ravish each other of love as a deathless couple.

As they make love, the hour doesn’t tick. Not a single burden on their shoulders. Jakob’s mistress is now safe without danger lurking in every corner, finally free of her dangerous occupation. 

And now they both live for eternity. But until they have the next chosen Arisen, they have more than thousands of years to make up for lost times.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that the relationship seemed 'rushed', I planned this to be some sort of series and tell the whole bonding between the two. I might do that later in the future. I wrote this just to explore the idea if both the Arisen and the main pawn can fall in love with each other. Partially, because I was disappointed I couldn't romance my own pawn, LOL. 
> 
> Sadly, I don't think this game has a big playerbase. It's an awesome game, and if you've read this far, have never played the game, and interested in the story, I suggest go try it right now, if you like RPG dark fantasy. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading. Leave comments for further suggestions! :)


End file.
